Necklace of El-Ahrairah: A Stormy Winter Night Dream
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Kevin Marcus had a horrible nightmare of his family's deaths that drove him beyond and attempt to do something unthinkable that anyone could do.


Author's Note: I felt like writing this Necklace of El-Ahrairah Short Story, because my Great Auntie Arlene who I was close to, just recently passed away. I'll forever miss you, until we see each other again.

It was a December evening that I was resting in my burrow. I began to shiver in my sleep. The dream I was having was seeing my families untimely deaths: starting with my youngest brother James, who died six days after being born; my father from a car accident, my mother from illness, my oldest brother Dan killed during deployment by a roadside IED, and finally one of my other older brothers Mack whom I murdered, because of him abusing me. After seeing their deaths, I felt like my life was meaningless because I felt I was the only sole surviving family member of the family, while others cared less, especially Mark, another older brother. In my dream I found myself alone in my old house where I used to live with my family. It was dark, gloomy, eerie, and empty. I wasn't sure where Mark went, unless he left only to leave me rot. I couldn't stop crying and I could hear their voices in my head of anguish cries that I wanted them to fade away. I than decided to leave the world, as I found rope from the garage and went to the living room with a chair. As I was preparing for my farewell, I could see Captains Vervain and Orchis were coming from the front door, as they began to float towards me. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't as I found myself beginning to strangle from the rope around my neck. Their eyes went from their eye colors to darkest black like they are demons from Hell.

"We're expecting you to join us." Captain Orchis, as he chuckles.

"As well Woundwart would be surprised to see you too. And we'll suffer together in the fiery depths of Hell." Captain Vervain evilly smiles, with Orchis.

I couldn't do nothing, but attempt to scream, until they came close to me that they jumped towards my face that everything went black.

* * *

I woke up and screamed for my life, as I gasped, sweated from fear, and crawled to a corner of my burrow. I still thought that I was dreaming.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" I heard someone trying to speak to me.

"Please, get away from me, Vervain! And Orchis!" my vision was blurry that I couldn't see who it was, until I was seeing Orchis, who was coming close to me again.

"You're coming with me." I heard Orchis' voice speaking to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I struck his face with a paw.

My vision became very clear, until I noticed Thethuthinnang was on the ground and saw her beautiful face has a scar. I looked at my paw and noticed my nails were covered with a bit of her blood. "No... what have I done."

"Kevin, you were having an nightmare. You didn't-" she tries to comfort me and tried to tell me that it was an accident.

"Please don't come close, I don't want to hurt you." I warned her.

"You're not hurting anyone." she tried to come close to me, but I than bolted away from the burrow leaving her. I stumbled upon another rabbit, whose my adopted father, Captain Holly.

"Kevin? Are you alright, Hyzenthlay and I heard a scream." he asked me.

I didn't say, but made a mad dash towards one of the entrances of warren. I came out to see a snow storm was brewing. I made a mad decision to leave the down forever and leave the world forever. I hopped my way downhill and headed through the snow covered field. There was no sight of _elil_ at this kind of storm. I headed towards a bush that was nearby. I saw something was a circular shape in the bush. It must be a snare. I didn't want to live with these dreams. I thought it was my opportunity to end it.

I hopped through the bush and I was than attached to the wire around my neck. I began to struggle for the wire to close on my neck tighter. I wasn't sure if the strangulation or the cold snowy blizzard would kill me. As I struggled, I became very tired from the cold that I closed my eyes.

_Kevin!_ _Kevin!_

Someone than started to call for me. I was too cold to speak or even move my body. I could only open my eyes to see a rabbit was hopping nearby. The rabbit was than coming towards me.

_Kevin! Kevin! _The voice grew louder and louder, until I recognized the voice. _Kevin! What did you do?_ I managed to see it was Captain Holly. He started search for the peg, as he had to dug out the snow. He managed to find the peg and started to dig it out. I started to become very tired that my eyes were starting to give way. _Kevin, don't leave us son! We're almost there getting the peg out__!_ Before my eyes closed, I noticed a few more rabbits were coming to help him...

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened or how I got home. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself at a secluded burrow. It was very warm and quiet. I than saw someone with me, that I jumped in a gasp, until I was being held down.

"It's alright, son. It's alright." I heard a warm soothing voice. I looked up to see it was Captain Holly. "It's alright, Kevin. It was just a dream."

I started to tear up from the dream I had and what I've done to Thethuthinnang. "What has become of me? I can't forgive myself of striking her."

"Thethuthinnang told me what happened. As a matter a fact, she's here to see you." he spoke.

I looked over to see Thethuthinnang was by the entrance of the burrow. I couldn't be able to look at her beautiful face, after what I've done. I continued to cry over the dream and striking her. I knew what I did was unforgivable.

"Thethuthinnang, I have no idea, what came over me. I thought I saw Orchis! I didn't-" she than placed her gentle on my paw. I looked up at her to see her a beautiful smile, at the same time concerned, as well her face was still beautiful despite of the scar I gave her.

"You were having an nightmare. I know you didn't mean to. You were _tharn_." she gently spoke. "I could always forgive you."

"No... I don't deserve it, especially after what I've done to my broth-"

"Kevin." Captain Holly spoke.

"From the moment I saw you, as we escaped from _Efrafa_. You came back for me, after I was being tackled upon. Especially after you came to me, when I was injured during our battle. And of course, you were tolerable unlike the _Efrafa_ _Owsla_, when it comes to my singing." Thethuthinnang spoke to me.

"After all the times I've heard that song inside my heart... to find out it was you." I added.

She smiled and nuzzled me. "Just get some rest. I love you and I'll see you in the morning." She than hopped her way out, before she turned back to give me a warm smiled.

"I love you too." I said to her, before she left the burrow leaving me and Captain Holly alone. "I'm sorry Dad. I had a horrible dream of re-living and seeing my family's death, before I was going to end my own life."

"Why were you intending to do such a thing?" Captain Holly asked me with concern.

"I don't know... I'm full of grief. I always felt everything was my fault that they perished. I thought it was justice."

"No... it's never justice nor it shall be. It's not your fault." he spoke.

"What about Mack's death?! His death was done by my hands!" I exclaimed, as Captain Holly tried to hush me.

"Not everything is your fault. It was anger and rage that took over you. However, the others wasn't your fault. They died in terrible circumstances that we can't control or to say it was fate."

I than came close to Holly's fur and buried my head and cried more. He continued to calm and comfort me, as he rubbed his paw on my back. "I just miss them, since they passed. I felt like I was alone."

"Your wonderful memories you have with them, is still with you. As well you'll be able to see them in the stars at night, alike to our ancestors and our families when they stopped running. They never leave you, they stay with in your heart forever."

"I just don't want to see Orchis and Vervain again. They can't make me dream of them again." I composure myself.

"If you don't let them. As well they're gone and they won't hurt you anymore." he added.

"Nor you and Hyzenthlay." I added.

Captain Holly chuckled. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow would be better day."

"Can you stay with me please?" I asked him, as I rested on his soft, warm side.

"Of course... I'm always here, if you needed me." he gently spoke, as he wrapped his paw around my back, as I got close to him to hear his gentle heart beating, and his breathing rocking my head back and forth.

"Goodnight, Dad... I love you." I closed my eyes and manged to sleep.

"I love you too, son. And goodnight." he replied back. As it was just the two of us, and I was better to have a wonderful father, who comforts me and relieves me from horrors I've dreamed at terrible nights like a stormy winter night.


End file.
